Old Friends
by Virgina Ice
Summary: the Coldbites are on their way to meet some friends of their parents the Cullens . Unlike the Cullens the Coldbites dress, act, and have different powers than them. When something goes wrong Violet Coldbite has to step up. Will she lead her family?
1. Chapter 1

Old Friends

Chapter 1

The engine of my red Corvette purred under the hood. My sister Carmella was sitting in the passenger seat. Her burgundy hair was lying on her shoulders, and she was looking out of the window with a long distance stare in her deep, gray eyes. I stared out of the windshield looking at the back of my parent's Mustang. Quickly, I looked in my rear view mirror, and I saw my brothers, Leonardo, Damien, and Constantine, riding their motorcycles.

"Ugh," Carmella soon groaned ", where are we going?"

"I don't know. All dad told us was that we were meeting one of his old friends." Carmella rolled her eyes and went back to staring out of the window.

By the way, my "parents", Nicholai, and Lillith aren't my real parents. These people that I call my family, aren't related to me, we are all vampires. All of us, Nicholai, Lillith, Carmella, Leonardo, Damien, Constantine, and myself.


	2. Chapter 2

Old Friends

Chapter 1

The engine of my red Corvette purred under the hood. My sister Carmella was sitting in the passenger seat. Her burgundy hair was lying on her shoulders, and she was looking out of the window with a long distance stare in her deep, gray eyes. I stared out of the windshield looking at the back of my parent's Mustang. Quickly, I looked in my rear view mirror, and I saw my brothers, Leonardo, Damien, and Constantine, riding their motorcycles.

"Ugh," Carmella soon groaned ", where are we going?"

"I don't know. All dad told us was that we were meeting one of his old friends." Carmella rolled her eyes and went back to staring out of the window.

By the way, my "parents", Nicholai, and Lillith aren't my real parents. These people that I call my family, aren't related to me, we are all vampires. All of us, Nicholai, Lillith, Carmella, Leonardo, Damien, Constantine, and myself. I like being what I am, but sometimes i wish that i knew my real backround.

I snapped out of my daze when i heard my bluetooth ear piece ring. I quickly pressed the button to answer the call. "What's going on Nicholai?"

"Hey Violet, watch us we are going to have to make a left turn here soon."

"Alright," I hung up. Slowing down, I followed the Mustang in front of me. We went about one hundred feet down the road, then Nicholai took a left tyrn down a dirt road. We then went another two hundred feet down this road. Looking around the woods seemed to thicken with every foot we drove. Soon a house broke the woods apart, and the white paint seemed to explode off of the green woods that surrouded it.

"Is that it?" Carmella asked

"I would guess so it seems to be the only house out here." I answered sarcastically. I took a sharp turn, and pulled into the driveway next to Nicholai. I turned the car off, and stepped out. My knees were stiff from the long drive. I turned when i heard my brothers pull in. They all went to stand next to my dad. I looked out my family. Nichoai in his dignified suit, Lillith in her uncomplicated jeans and t-shirt, Carmella in her magician-like red and white, Damien in his cobalt blue, Leonardo in his jade green, and Constantine in his violet. Then i looked at myself in my hunter like outfit with my boots. Some family we were, i wondered what people would think when they saw us.

"Alright," Nicholai annoced ", if you can turn into something phase into it now. Then when i say your name to introduce you come back to yourselves." I looked down the line. Lillth turned into a butterfly, and Carmella turned into a scorpion. Down the line, Damien turned into a cloud of dust, Leonardo and Constantine turn into a cloud of mist. I soon followed the rest of my family and turned into a living shadow. We all then followed Nicholai to the house.

After he had knocked, we waited a few moments. Then a small girl with short brown hair answered the door.

"Hi, can i help you?"

"Yes you can. My name is Nicholai Coldbite, and i was looking for Carlisle. Is he in?"

"Why yes he is, come in." Once again we slyly followed Nicholai into the house. "I'm alice by the way." The girl said before she walked up the stairs. Nicholai stood in the house, looking around, and we all were around him. We waited in the front room by a window that faced the street. Soon we heard someone come down the stairs, and when we looked up there was a man who looked almost thirty.

"Well, well, well. If it isnt Nicholai Coldbite. How are you man?" He and my dad shook hands.

"Pretty damn good. How are you Carlisle?"

"I'm very well. What are you here for?"

"Well i was in the area and decided to come see you." Both my dad and Carisle laughed, but i dont know why. Then we were walking down a hall into another room. There were couches, a T.V., and other people in the room.

"Family, this is my very dear friend Nicholai Coldbite. Nicholai this is my family. Those are my children Emmett, Edward, Jasper, Rosealie, and you know Alice, and this is my wife Esme." Everyone in the room stood up, and came behind Carlisle. "I see you are still alone. No family?" Nicholai smiled.

"On the contrary."

**Chapter 2**

"So you do have a family now?" Carlisle asked. Nicholai nodded. "Well where are they? At home?"

"No they're here. Let me introduce them. First, my lovely wife, Lillith." My mom transformed out of a butterfly, and the Cullen's were shocked. Mom smiled triumphently. "Next, my sons, Leonardo, Constantine, and Damien." Once again my brothers, without effort, formed into themselves. Then, like before, more shock rolled over the faces of the Cullen's. "Finally, my daughters, Violet, and Carmella."


End file.
